Come Back to Me
by Nightmare Dweller
Summary: They had come together for a single night, only to be parted the next morning. Their story was tragic, but Allen Walker continued to hold his head high, believing that circumstances, or maybe even fate, would bring them together again. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I know I should NOT be starting a new story, considering I haven't updated my other stories for about half a year, but this is my current obsession and I need something to show for it. I hope you enjoy! May or may not just be a oneshot, depending.

Disclaimer: No, sadly. If I did, Kanda would never ever ever ever die. T^T

* * *

><p>Victory was not something known to Allen Walker. At least, not when it came to a certain Kanda Yuu. Even after the Black Order had successfully defeated the Millenium Earl and the Noah clan, Allen could not feel victorious about the accomplishment when he always had a certain long haired excorcist haunting his thoughts. Of course, he knew that it was risky to love Kanda. Hell, it was downright dangerous, but...<p>

_Shit..._ Allen grit his teeth together. But he couldn't help it. He had fallen hopelessly in love with the one person in the entire Order that hated him.

That's why it shocked the parasitic excorcist when Kanda cornered him after the victory party that Allen had reluctantly attended.

"Moyashi." Kanda had ground out.

"It's _Allen_, BaKanda." The younger teen had answered automatically.

"Shut up." The samurai forced out, he had almost sounded...nervous? But that wasn't possible. It's _Kanda_. The white-haired boy went quiet, holding his breath.

Kanda met his gaze, "Tomorrow we're all leaving to go our seperate ways, and I need to know."

"N-need to know what?" Allen whispered.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way you look at me. And I could have sworn you saw me looking back." Allen almost choked. He'd noticed...? The swordsman continued, "I..._love..._you. And before we leave and never see eachother again, I need to know. I just...need to know that you feel the same way...about me."

The younger boy was quite shocked. He'd never seen Kanda act like this, so open, so insecure, so..._desperate_. For a long time they just stayed that way. Then Allen let out a bubble of nervous laughter and whispered:

"I love you to, BaKanda." His voice wavered for a moment, "But I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"...okay."

"When you're ready, come and find me again. Come find me, and together, we'll create a family for us."

"Moyashi, that's impossible. We're both guys, we can't have children." Kanda's mind started to race.

"Kanda, do you know what family means?" The younger boy smiled at him, tears in his eyes, "I think family means that you care for eachother and you never leave eachother alone. A family doesn't have to mean children and a picket fence, you know."

The samurai stared at him in wonder, silently taking it in.

"So you have to promise me, Kanda. Promise you'll come find me, but only when you're ready."

"I promise." And then Kanda had kissed him. Claiming him for his own and no one else's. At least for their last night together.

The next morning they parted ways with a simple wave from Allen, and a barely perceivable nod from Kanda. Lenalee and Komui watched this interaction with sad eyes, but they were quickly replaced with hasty smiles as the young ex-excorcist rejoined them and left with them.

They had come together for a single night, only to be parted the next morning. Their story was tragic, but Allen Walker continued to hold his head high, believing that circumstances, or maybe even fate, would bring them together again.

* * *

><p>Whew! So, let me know what ya think!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oookay! So I got a lot of favoriting on this story! I'm going to enjoy this chapter...anyway! You guys are in for a big shock! Okay, maybe not...but I wasn't expecting it to go like this! But I needed something to shock Kanda with when he comes back. ^^

Kanda: What the fuck?

Me: Nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of the characters. I do own Alex and Yu, though.

* * *

><p>"So, Allen-kun," Lenalee leaned toward the white haired male, "When are you going to try and get in touch with him?"<p>

Allen sighed. This had been a recurring conversation for the last month. He felt guilty, since Lenalee and Komui were worried about him, but Kanda had promised. Only when he was ready. Otherwise it would never work, especially since...

"Lenalee, you know I can't. I can handle this, honest." The ex-excorcist pleaded with her.

Lenalee opened her mouth to argue and Komui chose that moment to butt in, "I know you two are in the middle of one of your petty little arguements, but Allen, there's something I need to tell you~."

"Yes?"

"Ah...well..."

* * *

><p>"Oi. Baka Usagi." Kanda called ahead of him, though lacking the venom it once held, bacck when they were still excorsists.<p>

"Yes, Yuu-chan?" Lavi, his read-headed companion called back to him.

"How much farther?"

"Why?" The rabbit snickered, "Eager to see your little Moyashi-chan?"

"Go die."

"I knew it!" The readhead laughed, running for dear life as an irritated samurai chased him down the street. Though this was just an illusion, something they did every day to give themselves some sense of normalcy. Most of the former excorsists had found peace in one form or another. Lavi and Lenalee had found it in eachother, as did Miranda and Marie. Komui found it in the form of his experiments.

Then there were the two people who hadn't found peace yet. Kanda had been searching for something. Anything to make himself feel alive, like he was whole, and good enough to live up to his promise and make a family with his Moyashi.

Allen had done many things to preoccupy his mind and keep his hands only served to make him sick on several occasions, such as the fevers he was so prone to now, and exhaust him, which only served to make him guilty for worrying Lenalee and her brother, as well as Lavi when he was staying over at Allen's house. Those visits had become less frequent when he had first begun to fall in love with Lenalee, but they escalated afterwards. Now both of them would usually come over.

"So...Yu, can I ask you a question?" Lavi asked, after he and Kanda lay exhausted on the snow-covered ground.

"Che. You just did." Kanda scoffed, but his tone was lighter than before.

"No, like a serious one."

"...che."

"Would you do anything for Allen?"

Kanda practically leapt off the ground, rounding on the readhead, "Why would you even need to ask that question? Do you even understand the shit I went through just so I could come back to fucking _London_, just to see him? What the _fuck_, Lavi?"

The rabbit only nodded, as if satisfied with Kanda's outburst, "Alright."

The samurai hesitated, then brushed the snow off of himself while Lavi did the same.

* * *

><p>"He's...back?" Allen stared at Komui, his emotions running rampant across his face, shock and barely contained hope being the most prominent. Kanda was in London? With Lavi? And they were on their way here.<p>

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee watched him quietly, concern softening her features.

"They're in the park right now." Komui offered gently.

Allen nodded quickly, excitement starting to race through his veins. He couldn't wait to see him. Questions flew through his head: Did Kanda still look the same? Did he still carry Mugen? Did he cut his hair? Allen secretly hoped he hadn't.

"How are you going to tell him about the children?"

Allen's eyes widened. _Shit._

* * *

><p>"I guess Allen knew what he was talking about." Lavi spoke softly as he and Kanda made their way up the snowy path that led to the two solitary houses on the outskirts of London. The ones belonging to Komui and Allen.<p>

Kanda gave Lavi a slightly puzzled look, "Moyashi?"

The rabbit smiled at him, "Well, he said that when you were ready, and had no doubts left, you would come back, thought I gotta say, Lenalee was starting to get impatient, not to mention the kids are starting to get really big."

"...kids?"

"..."

"...Usagi."

"..._shit_."

* * *

><p>Allen face-palmed. Komui had brought him and Lenalee to his house to watch Lavi and Kanda through the eyes of the golem that Lavi still possessed.<p>

"Baka Lavi!" Allen cried through the speaker, "You weren't supposed to say anything yet!"

They could see the readhead sweatdrop and stammer apologies, but Allen only had eyes for Kanda, who had gone very still.

"...Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda." He smiled softly, "I thought after all these years you would remember my name."

Then Kanda was making a mad dash for the door, but Allen was already there, throwing the door open. The younger male threw himself into Kanda's arms, which immediately wrapped around him, sending them both tumbeling into the snow. Kanda didn't care that they were getting wet. He didn't care that Lavi and Lenalee and Komui were watching. All he cared about was Allen. Allen was in his arms, Allen was kissing him, Allen was finally his and nobody else's.

"K-Kanda..." Allen sobbed, hiccuping as he buried his face into the samurai's chest.

"I kept my promise, didn't I, Moyashi?"

Kanda could only stare. Allen was fidgeting nervously next to him. They had been left alone so Allen could show him around what was now their house. Kanda had liked how that sounded. Now, in the room next to his and Allen's, Kanda stood staring at the two children sleeping soundly in the single toddler bed. One of them looked like him. Long, dark hair and oriental features. The other child looked like the moyashi. The same face, only his hair was Allen's natural color of a light brown.

"Kanda?" Allen whispered anxiously.

"What are their names?" The samurai murmered, transfixed.

"Ah...Alexander and Yuki. Alex and Yu, for short." The moyashi answered quietly.

Kanda tried the names on his tongue, deciding he liked the way they rolled off of his tongue. He wrapped an arm around Allen's waisted, earning a soft gasp from the younger male.

"You started without me."

"Ah...I'm sorry...Komui...well, he..."

Kanda quickly silenced him by pressing his lips to the other's. That was when Allen knew that he had been right. It had taken almost five years, but fate had brought them back together. This time, permanently.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Too cliche? Sappy? I would love to hear your opinion, even if it is flames. I haven't gotten a single bad review yet, on any of my stories, so I hope that means I'm doing good. Anyway, thank you so much, I look forward to hearing from you guys.<p> 


End file.
